Mi Razón de Ser
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: *Cap 2* Severus tiene una conversación con Dumbledore, pekeños parecidos entre Lucius y Draco? ke es lo ke crees tú, Severus? Más recuerdos, la primera conversación Lily/Severus. REVIEW!
1. Sin orgullos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos ellos le pertenecen a la grandiosa J K  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi Razón de Ser  
  
  
  
  
  
Se sentía solo. Algo que ya era común en él. La soledad no le incomodaba... mucho. De vez en cuando dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Pero eso era solo de vez en cuando. Porque cuando esto no ocurría, se sentía liberado tratando de forma brusca a sus alumnos. Solo los pocos que habían logrado ver a través de su máscara y escuchar sus gritos de tristeza y desesperación, habían sido los Slytherin, por eso había tomado a esa casa como la suya. Por que las serpientes eran astutas, porque todas ellas podían ver a través de las máscaras de cada uno de ellos. Pero la de el era más fuerte y solo un alumno la había roto, el alumno cuyo padre fue su único apoyo, pero también su perdición en sus tiempos de la más grande tristeza. Un alumno cuyo nombre era... Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Decía que había sido su perdición pero su apoyo, sonaba un poco fuera de lo normal. Lo recordaba todo, todo...  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Recuerdo de Severus]  
  
-Severus! Acabo de escuchar la noticia por los pasillos... de verdad que lo siento.- Un chico de cabellos rubios, casi plateados había llegado el lago, sentado al borde de este, en una roca, estaba un chico de cabello negro un tanto grasiento.  
  
  
  
-Lucius, no me mientas, sé muy bien que no lo sientes.- Severus se volteó a ver a su rubio amigo con una expresión sarcástica. -Sé que nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que yo me hubiese fijado en una sangre sucia.-  
  
  
  
El muchacho rubio se sentó al lado de Severus. -Sé que sabes que nuca apoyé él echo de que tu te fijaras en alguien inferior a nosotros pero nunca desee que todo acabará así, si, si sé Severus, que sabes que no me refiero a que quería que terminaras junto a ella, pero nunca quise que ella sangre sucia terminara con Potter... pero Severus, se que hacer para aliviar tu dolor.-  
  
  
  
-Que Lucius... tu no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor, es algo tan duro. No creo que nada me haga sentir mejor... -Dijo Severus, con poca esperanza.  
  
  
  
-Severus... la venganza, la venganza contra ellos, venganza contra Potter, porque sabía lo que sentías por ella y venganza contra ella también, por hacerte sufrir así.-  
  
  
  
-Pero como Lucius? Como?- Pregunto el moreno, desesperado.  
  
  
  
-Alguien te ayudara Severus... alguien superior, mi maestro, mi señor y el que pronto será también el tuyo-  
  
  
  
Lucius sonrió malévolamente, Severus no pudo reprimir el también una sonrisa al hacerse con la perspectiva de una cruda venganza.  
  
[Fin recuerdo de Severus]  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ese fue el peor error que comería en su vida, el dejarse convencer por Lucius de servir al Dark Lord. Nunca devió de haberlo escuchado, aunque fue la única persona que le ofreció un hombro para llorar, el nunca debió dejar que pusieran esa marca en su brazo.  
  
  
  
Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Severus. El hombre se levantó pesadamente, no quería hablar con nadie, no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando recordaba esas cosas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico alto de cabello rubio. La única persona que lo había comprendido asta ahora, la única persona que estaba pasando por casi lo mismo que él. Draco Malfoy...  
  
  
  
-Profesor, yo, lamento molestarlo pero... usted me dijo que cuando tuviera algún problema, algo que no pudiera hablar con nadie, que recurriera a usted... y, bueno, eso estoy asiendo.-Dijo rápidamente el chico, un tanto avergonzado. A los Malfoy no les gustaba rebajarse a pedir un hombro, pero este pequeño Malfoy era especial, este Malfoy era igual a él.  
  
  
  
-No se preocupe Señor Malfoy, recuerdo lo que dije... por favor, pase- Dijo el hombre ofreciendo a entrar. Como cualquier Malfoy, Draco entró rápidamente y se sentó sin esperar invitación. Severus suspiró, pero el ya lo había dicho, le dijo que recurriera a él, y como un Slytherin con orgullo, no podía arrepentirse de lo dicho. Se sentó al lado de Draco, en un amplio sillón, y la conversación comenzó.  
  
  
  
-Bien Señor Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?- Pregunte un poco cansado  
  
  
  
-Pues, profesor... a mi se me hace muy difícil confiarle esto, pero realmente tengo que decírselo a alguien, y es usted la persona en la que más confío.- Dijo el muchacho mirando el suelo, Severus, por un instante, se sintió halagado por la confianza que el chico poseía hacia él... solo por un instante, muchas cosas le había enseñado a no sentirse confiado ni halagado por alguien. El muchacho rubio prosiguió- Yo... profesor yo me enamoré de la persona equivocada.  
  
  
  
Su mirada se levantó del suelo para mirarme a mí, yo estaba profundamente sorprendido, no solo por la confección, si no también porque en la mirada del chico había mucha tristeza, Severus decidió dejar a un lado todo lo que a el le había ocurrido anteriormente, sabía que el chico decía la verdad. Necesitaba de su apoyo.  
  
  
  
-Bien Señor Malfoy, ¿me podría decir el nombre de la chica?- Dije yo mirándolo a los ojos.-Y también, dígame, ¿porque cree que es la persona equivocaba?  
  
  
  
  
  
-Profesor yo... el nombre de la chica preferiría no decirlo aún. Pero es la persona equivocada porque ella, ¡porque ella es una estúpida sangre sucia!- El grito del muchacho era un grito desesperado, el chico estaba pidiendo a gritos un abrazo o alguna muestra de cariño. Pero Severus no se la dio.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por favor no grite señor Malfoy... y modere su vocabulario- Realmente a Snape le hubiese gustado abrasar al muchacho, pero su ello y el del chico, no permitiría que algo así sucediese.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy lo miró, sus ojos fríos se encontraron con unos más fríos aún... pero ambos vieron a través de la frialdad de cada un, ambos vieron que detrás de toda esa máscara, había solo una profunda tristeza. Y Severus decidió que era la hora de contarle al chico su historia.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Señor Malfoy, yo le contaré algo, pero realmente requiero de su respeto mientras cuanto este relato, ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunto Severus, dispuesto a revelar la verdad de su vida a un muchacho de solo diecisiete años, que había visto a trabes de él.  
  
  
  
  
  
-De acuerdo profesor Snape.-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bien... pues todo comienza el día en que yo fui elegido para Slytherin... el día en que conocí a la persona que supo llegar a mi corazón...  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
[Recuerdo de Severus]  
  
-Severus, ¿no estas orgulloso de haber quedado en la mejor de las casas?- Le dijo un Lucius Malfoy de solo 11 años a el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
  
  
-Si, claro Lucius... ahora déjame ver la selección.-  
  
  
  
Un muchacho de gafas y ojos marrones, con el pelo muy rebelde se sentó en el tabuquete para que el sombrero gritara enseguida que su destino era ir a Gryffindor.  
  
-Por suerte-pensó Severus.- No hubiese soportado estar en la misma casa que ese Potter.  
  
  
  
Con desprecio vio como el moreno se sentaba alegremente junto a su inseparable amigo Black. La siguiente en ser seleccionada era una chica...  
  
  
  
-Evans, Lilian!-Gritó la anciana profesora. Una chica de mirada un tanto tímida se sentó en el tabuquete. La palabra "hermosa", fue con lo único que Severus pudo describir a la chica. Evasn era de estatura mediana, de contextura delgada y frágil. Su cabello, largo y liso, era de un color castaño rojizo. Pero lo que a Severus le gustó más de la chica fueron sus ojos, de un color verdad esmeralda. Sus ojos parecían ver a trabes de todo y eso al chico le dio miedo... ni quería que nadie viera a trabes de su frialdad.  
  
  
  
-Slytherin!-Gritó el sombrero. Severus suspiró, abría que tener cuidado con esa chica.  
  
  
  
La jovencita corrió feliz a sentarse en su mesa, con una gran sonrisa iluminado su infantil rostro.  
  
[Fin recuerdo de Severus]  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco estaba muy sorprendido, si no mal recordaba, Lilian Evans era el nombre de soltera de la madre de Potter. Miro al profesor muy sorprendido.  
  
  
  
-Si señor Malfor, Lily era la madre de Potter.-dijo mientras lo miraba.- Y ahora, si no le molesta. Lo mejor sería que regresara a su cuarto, ya es tarde. Si quiere seguir escuchando mi historia Draco, vuelva mañana.  
  
  
  
-Aquí estaré Severus.- Luego de eso, salió de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Severus solo sonrió, ese chico era más parecido a él de lo que creía.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
N/A: Hulap!!!! Como han estado?. Que les parece el fic? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Lo amaron?  
  
Díganmelo todo por un review ¿ya?. De kien creen que sea la persona de kien Draco se a enamorado? (si, ya lo se, muuuuuuuuuy ovio)  
  
Bueno, espero sus review. Bye!! 


	2. Conversaciones con Dumbledore

((donde parten las """ es donde empiezan los recuerdos de Severus, donde terminan las """, terminan los recuerdos, oviamente))  
  
Mi razón de ser.  
  
Cap. 2  
  
El profesor Severus Snape se encontraba dando una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (su nuevo puesto desde que Dumbledore no había encontrado a nadie más) a los niños de tercero de Revenclaw. Esos chicos eran realmente inteligentes, como decía el viejo sombrero. El echo de que los niños de solo trece años supieran más que algunos de séptimo de su casa le ponía de un muy mal humor y simplemente les quitaba punto asta por respirar. Algo que no había dicho el sombrero era que los chicos de Revenclaw, eran, generalmente muy tímidos (aunque siempre había alguien diferente) así que nunca le reprochaban las injusticias.  
  
Cuando terminó de dar clases, se sorprendió de lo impaciente que se encontraba por que llegase la noche. Caminó a su habitación, dispuesto a esperar a Draco... pero los recuerdos, nunca se alejan de él.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"""-Déjenme en paz, se los ruego. -Suplicaba la pequeña de ojos verdes, pegada a la pared de la casa de Slytherin mientras sus compañeros le gritaban toda clase de insultos. Una pequeñas lágrimas corrian por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Estaba arta de que sus compañeros de casa se burlaran por lo que ella era. Estaba arta de los insultos y de que le pasaran por alto. Estaba arta de tener que soportar. Estaba arta de ser una maldita sangre sucia en slytherin!. Pero por sobre todo, ella estaba desilusionada de sí misma, porque no había cumplido su promesa. Porque había dejado que la pasaran a llevar, siendo que se había prometido a sí misma que nunca dejaría de estar orgullosa de lo que era... pero ahora era distinto, ahora todos le estaban haciendo ver que era inferior... y ella lo estaba creyendo. ¿Porque avergonzarse de ser de padres muggles? Nunca entendería eso. Pero le estaba ocurriendo. Se estaba avergonzando, y eso era solo por él echo de que no tenia a ningún amigo...  
  
-'Silensius'- Una voz susurró. Inmediatamente todos los chicos que molestaban a la chica dejaron de hablar y se miraron entre sí confundidos. Intentaron hablar pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido, asustados, salieron de la sala común buscando a alguien que les pudiera dar la solución a su problema.  
  
-Esos tipos son unos idiotas... era un hechizo muy simple la verdad. Pero no todo el mundo conoce el contra hechizo, dudo que algún alumno lo conozca.- Dijo Severus, con la mirada perdida. La chica lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
-Muchas gracias... ¿Severus Snape?-  
  
-Sí. No hay de que.- Dijo Severus monótonamente- Tu te llamas Evans, ¿no es así?  
  
Lily sonrió. -No me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi apellido. Llámeme Lily por favor... - La chica pareció dudar.- Emmm... ¿yo puedo llamarte Severus?  
  
Severus la miró severamente, la pequeña se asustó un poco pero no bajó la mirada. -No hay ninguna conección asta ahora entre nosotros Evans. Recién nos estamos conociendo-Al ver la cara de la chica, Severus pareció meditarlo un poco y suavizó la mirada.-Pero está bien, puede llamarme Severus y yo te llamaré Lilian.  
  
-Hey! No me gusta que me digan Lilian... perfiero Lily.-Dijo la niña riendo, pero al ver que Severus no sonreía agregó mas seriamente.-Pero Lilian estará bien por ahora, muy bien.  
  
El muchacho la miró sorprendido, le parecía muy extraña la idea de que ella huviese ido a Slytherin, pero no le resultaba desagradable..."""  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la profesora Mcgonagall (aunque, a decir verdad, nunca le había prestado atención) solo estava pensando en lo que había hablado con el profesor Zampe la noche anterior. Al parecer, tenían algunas cosas en común. Quizás podrían llevarse bien, harta falta le hacía a Draco alguien en quien confiar.  
  
Draco estaba prácticamente acostado en el pupitre, su cabello rubio le cubría el rostro dándole un toque de melancolía, arrancándole suspiros a más de alguna chica pero no a la que realmente quería ver suspirar al verle. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar un poco el sueño... grave error...  
  
-Señor Malfoy! Creo haberle dicho en las clases anteriores que a mi clase nadie viene a dormir! Le queda claro? O hay alguna razón para que usted no me entienda? Porque si ya le e repetido varias veces lo de no dormir en mi clase, me parece que sé esta volviendo usted retrasado, señor Malfoy.- Dijo Mcgonagall, con su típico semblante serio e indiferente a todo.  
  
Draco la miró con odio.  
  
-Si me estuviera volviendo retrasado profesora, no habría obtenido un nueve en el examen anterior.-Dijo Draco con aire desafiante. Algunos Slytherins no pudieron aguantar la risa. Los revenclaw (con quienes compartía trasformaciones) le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Cinco puntos menos para slytherin por responderle a un profesor, quizás no este volviéndose retrasado, señor Malfoy, pero si que esta olvidando sus modales.- Draco miró con odio a la profesora. Draco iba a pensar en que responderle pero sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron del aula, yéndose también él, escondido entre la multitud, lo mejor sería no quedarse pues a Mcgonagall podría venirle la idea de una detención y eso no sería muy agradable.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Draco, vienes a cenar?-Dijo Goyle, con esperanza de que Draco dijera que no, para poder comer la porción del rubio además de la de el.  
  
Draco lo pensó un momento, la verdad es que no le apetecía mucho él ir a cenar, no tenia mucha hambre. Solo sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo así como nerviosismo, estaba muy ansioso de volver a hablar con el profesor de pociones. Sentía que podía contarle todo... aunque era sólo su profesor, no era muy normal que un alumno le tuviera mucho parecía a un profesor, y menor aun si el profesor era Severus Sanpe y el alumno Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Severus, quiero decirte que me parece muy bien que estés hablando con el joven Malfoy. Creo que...-Al ver la expresión de Severus, se detuvo.- Tantos años trabajando para mí, Severus y aun no te das cuenta de que yo me entero de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurren en el castillo, en especial si son para bien.- Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con diversión.- Bien, como decía, me parece bien que estés hablando con Draco, creo que con tu ayuda, podremos hacer que el chico no siga los mismos pasos que su padre...-  
  
-Pero que pasa si Draco, en verdad, quiere ser uno de ellos?-Pregunto Severus, desafiante.  
  
-No creo que este muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero si eso es lo que el quiere, podemos intentar de hacerle cambiar de opinión... no es así, Severus?  
  
-...Si, profesor, hablaré con el, pero no creo que sea muy fácil sacarle alguna idea de la cabeza, si es tan parecido a Lucios como todos piensan- Dijo Severus.  
  
-Y tu crees que sea tan parecido a Lucios?-Dijo con perspicacia el profesor Dumbledor.  
  
-Albus, yo... creo que algo de parecido han de tener, pero la actitud del joven Malfoy me a sorprendido últimamente.  
  
-Pues bien, espero que tu puedas guiarlo por el buena camino, no necesitamos más jóvenes mortífagos aquí en hogwarts.  
  
Dumblerdo sonrió, al igual que Severus... quizás, si lograba convencerlo, y con algo de ayuda de cierta chica hija de muggles, podía cambiar un poco la visión de Draco...  
  
~*~*~  
  
N/A: Lamento mucho la tardaza, es que e estado un poco ocupada últimamente, lo siento. Ojalá que les guste esta capítulo pues tuve k kedarme sin algunas horas de sueño para poder terminarlo u_u, intentaré de que el proximo cap. Este listo mas pronto pero no prometo nada.  
  
Reviews por favor! Me hacen sentir bien sus comentarios, buenos o malos, asi se que por lo menos alguien esta leyendo esta historia...  
  
Gracias a Diel, Lora chan, acaramelada, J.N.H. y a KaRiNa por haberme dejado un review ^.^ este cap en un pricipio era sólo para ustedes pero... bueno, hay una persona más a la que me gustaría dedicárselo ((además de a ustedes)) que es muy especial y que me gustaría que volviéramos a hablar y a ser tan amigos como antes u_u, no creo que lleges a leer esto, pero solo digo: Extraño mucho esa confianza que solía tener en ti, extraño mucho tu amistad, ojalá que algun dia las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
